Goblin
"We are many, King Vultyre" - Mablung speaking to King Vultyre Goblins are a race of Durak Kakon, and are a very evil and sometimes very barbaric race. They are the founders of the weak mineral Bronze, which is a combination of Copper and Tin. Which led to the "Goblin Age" or, as called by humans, the "Bronze Age". Creation Goblins were created before humans on earth, they were very senseless in those times. They would sometimes carve wood into spears like humans, and would hunt down creatures for food, they did not know how to farm though, and only ate meat. When the orcs evolved from sharks, they become more stupid than the goblins, and it gave the goblins will and power that they were more successful. They kept progressing with that will, and started making huts, houses, better clothing, and the "Banner" which showed they're territory. The orcs were still less successful than Goblins, but they created statues, and a "King" which would be a leader of a pack. The goblins and the orcs kept stealing each other's culture. This led to war, and they started killing each other and slaughtering themselves and hitting hutts untill broken. This war was so terrifying that the Goblins had to give half of Pangea to the orcs. Rise of Humanity The goblins often ate fish, and seeing that they're favorite delicacy turned into a sentient race angered them. They were worried humanity would be better than them, so they decided to just eat them because they were technically still fish. The goblins then decided to make an alliance with the Orcs to kill off the humans, but they discovered the humans were already becoming better. They found a substance called "Fire", and the Goblins were angered and used this discovery to burn down villages and everything, but humanity created torches and burned the goblins alive. Finally, they all had a peice of pangea and went to war. Bronze Age/Goblin Age Finally, Goblins discovered Mining and the Pickaxe, and found the minerals copper and tin. They thought they found Copper and Tin, but the humans did by stealing the idea of Mining, this made the orcs angry. But one day, the prince of the goblins, who was the soon-to-be Fourth King of the Seven Kings, accidently mixed up tin and copper in a furnace, he tried to get the tin out so the copper could heat on its own, but he found something amazing; a new mineral which was brownish orange, and was very heavy. He called it Brunse, which meant "Dark Copper" in Goblin language. The prince showed his followers the power of the mineral, but the Humans stole the way to make Bronze and made Armor. Once again, angering the Goblins. Rise of Goblin Chivalry After having to deal with many human factions who were rather barbaric, the goblins ended up wearing bronze armor, fighting for they're lives. The normal goblin soldiers would wear Bronze armor with the Red Star of Kakon, the Orcs followed them as elite soldiers in the army wearing iron armor. The goblin/orc armies were sometimes very successful, and had they're own kingdom led by the fourth king; Kakonkeim, named after Kakon, the goblin word for God. The goblin knights wore heavy armor with protected chests and a helmet without faceguard, the goblins then started making Brunse Caisleán, which is translated as Castle of Bronze, which was made entirely out of stone with Bronze protecting the stone, this was made to honor the Fourth King. Goblins had they're own gaurds and knights who swore to protect goblin peasents and villagers, while protecting Brunse Caisleán. The fourth king also discovered that it is possible to create more races that could make the army stronger, which ended up with Trolls and Ogres, ogres were relatively small at start, but as an adult, they are strong, tall, and bulky. Trolls started small too, but would quickly grow huge, and is a very deadly beast. Discovery of Anmashairi The Fourth King joined the group the Seven Kings of the Triangle of Vandul, (Ashlar to Germany to Anmashairi) and followed them to Anmashairi, they were amazed by the dwarves, but Night Lord decided to cause war, this made terror to the seven kings, and they're armies were not as strong. The Fourth King was slaughtered during a war against night lord. And anmashairi was lost from the goblins, and the orcs, trolls, goblins, and ogres all broke apart. But, the son of the fourth king, King Mablung Dúnmharú who led the orcs and left the goblins, decided to re-unite the armies and became king of all four like his father. He was then invaded by Urandak, a deadly dragon who terrorized the norsemen. After being slaughtered, Mablung became corrupted, and took a chunk of ashlar, and then invaded Anmashairi. He died by being betrayed by his once friend and ally, King Vultyre. The orcs, goblins, ogres, and trolls then settled in Anmashairi and requested peace to the Elves, Dwarves, and Humans, all accepted and they became part of Anmashairi. Gallery Goblin_Concept_Art_2.png|A Sketch of a Goblin Knight in Bronze Armor. Orc_Concept_Art_-1.png|A Sketch of an Orc Knight in Iron Armor.